Folding apparatuses are employed in the print industry, in particular in newspaper printing and are situated downstream of a web-fed printing press to transversely cut a continuously imprinted web, and to transversely fold the transversely cut imprinted web products. In the process, the individual products to be folded are transferred from a folding cylinder to a pair of folding rollers in such a way that a section of the product, in which the fold is to be made, enters a gap between two oppositely rotating folding rollers. The product is pulled into the gap by the rotation of the folding rollers and is folded in this way.
DE PS 11 26 412 and EP 0 222 152 B1 each disclose geared folding apparatuses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,985,817 describes as geared folding apparatus in which the gear wheels, which are used for driving the folding rollers, can be dimensioned in such a way that either a slippage or a synchronous running of the folding rollers with respect to the folding cylinder can be achieved.
GB 225 306 A offers the suggestion of driving the folding rollers of a geared folder without a direct gear connection to the folding cylinder.
GB 2 106 478 A and DE 37 41 990 A1 disclose folding rollers which are driven by cardan shafts.
Folding rollers are known from DE 44 02 387 A1 which are driven by an electric motor.